


We'll see...

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 4, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, RKOMO!Verse, Voyeurism, loki thinks tony is an asshole, tony likes watching loki, vaguely d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves watching Loki come undone for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll see...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Masturbation
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^

Loki's body was moving against Tony's in ways that shouldn't be legal, making him moan loudly as his mouth sucked at his skin.

And sometime in the course of events, Loki's hand had made its way to his own cock. "So eager to touch yourself," Tony mused, letting out another gasp as Loki nipped at his adams apple.

"Much rather have you touch me," Loki murmured against his skin. "Have you inside me…"

Tony smirked. "And what if I just want to watch you."

Loki's mouth stilled on his skin. "Surely you wouldn't leave me so unsatisfied…"

Tony's hand guided Loki's mouth from his neck, pushing him back so that he could see exactly how serious Tony was. "I think I would. I think I'd like to see you come without me laying a finger on you."

Loki let out a small, desperate moan. "Tony, please…"

"On your back," he instructed.

Loki did as he was told without question, laying back so that Tony could see every inch of him. His chest was heaving slightly and his eyes were dark and hooded. 

Keeping eye contact with Tony, Loki's hand moved back down to circle his cock, stroking slowly, eyes closing with rapture. His hips lifted slightly into the touch and his breath sped up of its own accord. His free hand was wandering over his skin, sweeping up his stomach to rub at his nipples. He squeezed one and moaned loudly.

He imagined that the hands moving across his body were Tony's feeling every inch of him while he gently stroked him to climax.

The fantasy was fueled easily by the sound of Tony panting a few feet away, no doubt touching himself as he watched Loki squirming on the mattress. He could imagine exactly how Tony looked, mouth open slightly, eyes narrowed but still watching him, taking in every detail as he pleasured himself.

Loki let out a whine, jacking himself faster, harder. He was so desperate to be filled by Tony, so desperate to be stretched and bent and fucked until he couldn't do anything but moan into the pleasure.

He reached behind him, pressing in two fingers from his hole, still stretched and slick from when they'd fucked earlier that evening, thrusting them in deep. He didn't last much longer, everything coming together until he was coming hard, shouting Tony's name.

He stayed there a while, eyes closed, skin tingling slightly in the aftereffects of the orgasm, floating on the high. The only sounds were his own calming breath and Tony's shuddered gasps as he jacked himself and came with a soft moan. Loki was brought back to awareness by Tony's lips on his own. The man settled down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Don't you dare do that again," he growled. 

Tony chuckled, lips sucking affectionately at Loki's jaw. "We'll see…"

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
